The present disclosure relates generally to computer input systems, and in more particular embodiments to a keyboard that may be adjusted to both provide the keyboard in a variety of ergonomic orientations and to provide the keyboard in a compact, folded-over configuration for stowing and transport.
Keyboards of the type used at computer terminals conventionally include a unitary board onto which alphanumeric keys are attached. It is often a disadvantage of such conventional keyboards that the wrists and/or arms and shoulders of a human user must be contorted into a configuration which may be stressful, particularly after prolonged use of the keyboard. This problem is brought about by the fact that, in most conventional unitary keyboard designs and key arrangements, the hands of the user must be turned outwardly by pivoting of the wrists relative to the forearms, resulting in ulnar deviation. Discomfort to the user caused by pronation of the wrists is also a problem with these conventional keyboards. Pronated postures can also transmit stresses into the neck and shoulders of the user.
It is generally desirable to reduce pronation and ulnar deviation of the wrists in computer keyboards. To that end, U.S. Pat. No. 6,984,081 describes adjustable keyboards with at least two segments which are movable relative to one another via a hinge or joint. By moving the segments, the orientation of the users wrists and hands can be adjusted to allow for reduction of ulnar deviation and pronation of the wrists. Successful commercial embodiments generally in accord with such a design include the Goldtouch adjustable keyboard and the Goldtouch Go!™ travel keyboard, both available from KeyOvation, LLC, Cedar Park, Tex.
Unfortunately, while adjustable ergonomic keyboards such as the aforementioned Goldtouch keyboard (and even some competing designs) may provide desktop users with practical options to reduce pronation and/or ulnar deviation that may otherwise be associated with use of conventional unitary detached keyboards, users of portable computing devices (including laptop-, notebook- or netbook-type computers), and particularly those users for whom travel-friendly, compact form factors are desirable, have much more limited options. Accordingly, improved travel-friendly, ergonomic keyboard solutions are desired.